New shot
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Lucy returns. No Johnny, no Craig. Just Lucy and Dusty.


_Summary: Lucy returns to Oakdale. No Johnny, no Craig. Just Lucy and Dusty. Oneshot.  
Note: Just for the record, Peyton's the Lucy in this story. Because her and Grayson just made fire on television. I hope you enjoy it. I just needed to make this. After all, there has never been a couple that was more passionate that Lucy and Dusty. Enjoy!_

I immediately knew it was her when I saw this young, gorgeous brunette standing in Al's Diner. I could only see her back, but I could tell it was her. There was this certain elegance, this certain way of walking that would make me see it was her. It's unbelievable what she can do with me, even without seeing her face. It's not as if I haven't been thinking about her. Not at all. She's been on my mind ever since she's left. It's not as if there hadn't been any other women before. Lily, Rose, just to name two women that I've adored. But there's something different about her. Those gorgeous eyes, that sparkle when she would see me. The flickering in her eyes when she was angry. The softness in her voice. She was everything a man could ever ask for. And then she'd left. I tried to forget her, and I guess everyone figured I had. But who could ever forget her? And now she's back. I heard her grandmother saying it a couple of days ago, to her daughter in the Lakeview. _"I'm thrilled that she's finally coming back." _Now, she's standing in Al's, waiting in line for a milkshake, or a coffee. I wanted to go in, but at that same moment, she turned around, with her coffee in her hand and her bag over her shoulder. It was her. It was Lucy. My gorgeous princess.

*

I felt like someone was watching, but I didn't turn around. I just arrived in Oakdale, and I knew my grandmother was waiting for my call. I needed coffee though. And I needed a certain mister Donovan. I hadn't ask my grandmother about him. I didn't want to know. We never talked after I'd left, and I'm still hating myself for leaving. Dusty was probably one of the greatest things that had ever happened to me. He loved me. He truly loved me. All this time that I've been gone, I've missed him. Whenever I wasn't studying, I was thinking about him. About his thumbs, gently stroking my cheeks, his husky voice and his gorgeous eyes. Those eyes hid so many things, but not what he felt for me. The way he said my name, the way he called me his princess… I'm scared to face him. Scared to tell him why I'm back. And scared to see what happened to him. What if there's someone else? I don't think I'm able to handle that. As soon as I got my coffee, I turned around to leave Al's. And as soon as I turned around, I looked into those eyes. Our eyes locked immediately. It was Dusty.

--

"Dusty. I…. I… I didn't expect to see you. I mean not now..". Her eyes flickered a little, probably because she was somewhat insecure. Dusty couldn't do anything but smile though. "Hey Luce, how have you been?" Lucy smiled. Hearing him saying her name just made her smile. "I'm good, very good actually. I… I'm visiting my grandmother." Dusty nodded. "So I've heard." "Did she tell you I came back to Oakdale?" Dusty smiled. "No. Of course not. But I heard her talking." The two were just standing there, looking at each other. Dusty was the one who started talking after a while. "I have to admit Luce, it's kinda weird seeing you again. I… I honestly didn't think you would come back." Lucy smiled. "I know. Neither did I. I mean, not this soon. It just… I missed this place. And the people." Dusty and Lucy locked eyes for a moment until Dusty said: "Come, let's go sit somewhere." Without saying a word, they walked over the nearest bench that was a little out of sight. They sat down next to each other, and Dusty could feel Lucy was nervous. He could tell it by the way she was breathing. It made him smile a little, and he said: "You're nervous, aren't you?" Lucy nodded and said: "Of course I am." "Why?" "Well, what do you think…" There was a little spark of sarcasm, but Dusty could tell she was quit insecure.

"Well, I don't think anything. Tell me why." "Dusty, come on. I don't want to do this right now, I just got back." "You don't want to do what right now?" It was the way Dusty said that last sentence, that made Lucy reminisce even more than she usually did. It was his comforting, yet persuasive way of making her tell him what was wrong. That way of talking still did the trick for her. "Dusty… Whenever I wasn't studying, I was thinking about you. I wanted to be with you and I wanted to call you, but I couldn't. When I decided to come back, there were so many thoughts circling in my head. My grandmother never talks about you on the phone, and I never dare to ask her. I was scared. I ám scared. I'm scared there's this other, gorgeous woman in your life and that you never think about me. I'm scared that I'm back and that you don't care for me anymore." Her eyes were getting wet and Dusty tried to connect with them. "Luce.. Hey. Look at me." He lifted up her chin with his finger and with his other hand, he gently wiped away her tears. He could feel that it made her shiver. There was one thing he knew he needed to say. One thing. So that's what he did. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she said: "You know you'll always be my princess." He gave her one of his sly smiles, and the sparkle in her eyes returned. The sparkles he'd been missing. He softly bend his head in her direction, but once he crashed his lips on hers, their kiss became passionate. He could taste a little of her cherry lip balm. His tongue was running over her teeth, asking for permission. As soon as she let him in, their tongues were tangled in a kiss full of love and passion. Dusty's hands were rubbing over her back, while hers were hanging lose around his neck. Lucy knew she would never, ever go away again. And Dusty knew that, from now on, his princess would always be with him.

_Note: Liked it, hated it? Let me know! x._


End file.
